compediafandomcom-20200214-history
SoroSuub Corporation
SoroSuub Corporation was founded on Sullust several hundred standard years ago. From its roots as a ship production company, it grew and diversified. It acquired several other companies in several other industries, and stopped at nothing to expand its holdings. After a hundred years of growth, SoroSuub Corporation became the largest employer in the Sullust system. It employed more than 3/4 of the working population, and it had very close ties to the culture, government, and lifestyle of the population. Under the leadership of Irving Howie, the company flourished. One of its major growth points happened when it merged with the Riviera conglomerate. Through talks with Al`dindra C`baoth and Corran Halcyan, the two conglomerates became one, doubling the number of factions under the command of the new collective whole. This greatly improved the wealth of both groups, as they centralized themselves at the already established Sullust bases of SoroSuub Corporation, and were able to streamline administrative processes and departments. Later, with secret goals of overthrowing the Sullustian government, the company expanded its political influence and poised itself for a strike against the government. Sadly, Howie disappeared before he was able to guide his corporation to its greatest victory; however, before his disappearance, he named a new leader to carry on in his stead. Adam A Flynn took over leadership of this giant corporation in the final days of its ascent to power, and carried on in Irving's mission. Several weeks later, SoroSuub Corporation, controlling a majority of seats in the Sullustian Government, took over, naming its leader, Adam A Flynn, as the Lord High Chancellor of Sullust. This made him, along with his Sullustian Court, the most powerful man on Sullust. SoroSuub then joined with the Rebel Alliance to form the New Republic. With SoroSuub returning to a ship producer and the bulk of power moving onto the Rebel Alliance, now called the New Republic. Azriel Pitot was appointed leader and now he oversees production in the Sluis System for the New Republic. History SoroSuub Corporation was founded on Sullust several hundred standard years ago. From its roots as a ship production company, it grew and diversified. It acquired several other companies in several other industries, and stopped at nothing to expand its holdings. After over a hundred years of growth, SoroSuub Corporation became the largest employer in the Sullust system. It employed more than ¾ of the working population, and it had very lose ties to the culture, government, and lifestyle of the population. Under the leadership of Count Irving Howie, the company flourished. One of its major growth points happened when it merged with Galactic Riviera. Through talks with Al`dindra C`boath and Corran Halcyan, the two conglomerates became one, doubling the number of factions under the command o the new collective whole. This greatly improved the wealth of both groups, as they centralized themselves at the already established Sullust bases of SoroSuub Corporation, and were able to streamline administrative processes and departments. Later, with secret goal of overthrowing the Sullsutian government, the company expanded its political influence and poised itself for a strike against the government. Sadly Count Howie disappeared before he was able to guide his corporation to its greatest victory; however, before his disappearance, he named a new leader to carry on in his stead. Count Adam A Flynn took over leadership of this giant corporation in the final days of its ascent to power, and carried on in Irving’s mission. Several weeks later, SoroSuub Corporation, controlling a majority of seats in the Sullustian Government, took over, naming its leader, Adam A Flynn, as the Lord High Chancellor of Sullust. With the help of many others Count Adam A Flynn administrated the Sluis sector, with major bases at Bpfassh, Sullust, Dagobah and Omwat. The rise of SoroSuub is made more meteoric by the speed at which this small shipbuilding company developed. Taken over by Irving Howie only 18 months beforehand, SoroSuub merged with Galactic Riviera a few months later and started developing Sullust – building hospitals, houses and places to work. In the elections SoroSuub was elected as the government of Sullust an continued to expand and grow. Within the next few months, SoroSuub founded several more companies and quickly realized that it could not only become the largest government in the galaxy, but also the largest vendor of weapons, armour, medical supplies, tools, ships, and vehicles. With this in mind, deep space shipyards were commissioned – giant, solar-powered stations wit the capacity to build ships hundreds of meters in length. Factories were built, creating jobs for many people, and research was commissioned to design products for both military and civilian use. Shortly after the establishment of SoroSuub as a government, the Galactic Empire recognized that SoroSuub could be a threat to their power and former Galactic Emperor, Vodo Bonias, sent a Sith Lord to murder a man whom he believed to be a senior military member of SoroSuub. The assassin was arrested on approach to Sullust, and after some negotiation agreed to hand over Imperial security codes for his freedom. Within a few days, the SoroSuub military launched a raid on the system of Kuat, a major Imperial base. Using the stolen Imperial security codes, several hundred fighters and small shuttles were loaded into heavily modified SoroSuub capital ships. On the return to Sullust, these ships were intercepted by and Interdictor cruiser and boarded. In the ensuing battle, many of the Imperial fighters were released before Emperor Bonias was defeated in his duel with Owyn Darklighter and fled – leaving more than half the stolen ships in SoroSuub custody. SoroSuub has since declared its complete rejection of Imperial rule, and it joined the Rebel Alliance (among others) in their intention to bring freedom and justice to the Galaxy. SoroSuub Corporation was then made up of itself and seven other faction. Each of these other factions played a unique role in the SoroSuub Corporation. Member from all of these factions were considered equal to members of SoroSuub Corporation itself, and they all worked together to build a better future for themselves and SoroSuub. To make this future even better SoroSuub Corporation and the Rebel Alliance started talks on creating an even more powerful government. The New Republic. Once the New Republic was a reality SoroSuub reverted back into the shipbuilding faction it one was. This time it had Azriel Pitot at the helm and began developing its shipyards in the Sluis system to supply the newly formed New Republic. Banner * (Year 9) External links * http://web.archive.org/20090904021248/www.geocities.com/lrendall1/index.html * http://www.sorosuub.com Category:Factions Category:Production Factions Category:New Republic